In the Middle of Our Night (Recap)
by princebootyful
Summary: Rewritten, more explicit version of this one: /s/10013391/1/In-the-middle-of-our-night


**AN:** I finally made up my mind and wrote this thing. Thanks to everyone that supported me!

* * *

Jean was trying to sleep, but his thoughts kept him awake. He kept thinking about his best friend. That one friend who slept like one of the dead on his right side. The friend who crawled into his bed every night ever since the first time they openly admitted that they were friends. Because friends were everything the were, and ever would be. Yet Jean's thoughts told him things he rather not know, hidden thoughts he'd never admit to anyone. But late evenings, when the sun has gone to sleep and the only thing watching is the moon, on those nights he'd find himself thinking about the boy next to him. On those nights he counted the things he found himself liking the most with the brunette. Thinking back to the time they spent together.

 _'First of all, I found myself pulled in by his freckles._ _Eleven on each cheek. Then his eyes, his wonderful nut-brown eyes that shine brighter than most stars. God how I love those eyes. Or well, not love since that would be gay. Thinking that they are beautiful though is no sin, right?'_

He turned his head and watched the male sleeping next to him. As usual Marco had problems sleeping alone in his own bed, and as usual, Jean let him sleep beside him. The two-toned haired boy smiled, happy that the brunette was his friend. His only friend.

The older male snored, but it didn't bother Jean in the least, not anymore. He just shook his head and smiled softly while looking at him, as if he was watching over something very precious. As if he was afraid that the boy would break when he looked away, like a fragile thing you couldn't let out of your sight. Yet he closed his eyes and continued his thinking.

 _'I can't believe how cute he is, seriously attractive actually! I'd love to do a girl just like him... Caress her hair while I kiss her, nibble her neck...'_

He imagined _letting his hands slide over a female Marco's slender yet soft body. His finger flicking her small nipples, tugging them gently; making her squirm beneath him... Slowly letting his hands move all the way down to the top of her thighs, teasing the still blossoming flower. Close but not touching until she was begging for it._

He opened his eyes, did he just.. Fantasize about doing somebody who looked like Marco? Insane... He tried to tell himself that he wasn't gay. Not that it was necessary since he kept thinking about a GIRL who looked like Marco. Looked like, not actually **being** Marco. He would never, under any circumstances, want to do Marco. Not even if he actually were a woman.

 _'Forget that! Of course I'd rather tap a girl like Mikasa! She's still the best out there after all.'_

The boy who still harbored a small crush on the girl tried to imagine it.

 _'Yup, definitely a girl like Mikasa. I'd love to touch her soft hair while kissing her.'_

In his mind he was making out with a fair-skinned, half-asian brown-eyed girl with hair that shone like velvet.

 _'Add some freckles and we're ready to roll!'_

Jean started coughing when the girl in his imagination turned into a female Marco. _'Fuuuck'_ , he cursed. He wasn't gay for Marco, no way! He needed to think about a girl who didn't remind him of Marco, not similarities at all.

 _'Christa then... She's got a great face, so fucking adorable. Both looks and a great personality, kind of reminds oneself about an angel. God must have sent her here from heaven to ease our burdens. The only thing missing is... hm, height. And some freckles! Mm, she'd be gorgeous in freckles...'_

His current imagination of a cute blond goddess disbanded and a taller figure entered it. This time the brunette wasn't even close to look like a woman. It was a man indeed. The blonde cursed, he'd lived in these barracks for too long. It was... Unhealthy, that's the word he was looking for. It was unhealthy to live in this filthy place with other filthy teenage boys for a longer period. The only reason he actually made it through was because of the freckled Jesus that lived with them. The same boy who crept into his bed and made it impossible for him to fall asleep without thinking about him for hours.

 _'Stop thinking about him already! Another girl, quickly...!'_

A brunette, a woman popped up in his head. A tall, freckled girl. Flat-chested and tomboyish, but at least it was a woman. Jean smiled softly thinking about her, she wouldn't be his type at all if it wasn't for the freckles. Ymir, the girl, was a very cold person and she never smiled at anyone but Christa. But if you looked closely she was cute and not as cold as she seemed on the outside. To be honest she was a lovely girl... Not that she could be compared to his very own freckled beauty. His very own Marco.

 _'Shiiit...! not again. At least add some tits!'_ He thought as the mental image of his best friend started smiling at him. The young man scowled, but if he couldn't get Marco out of his head the least he could do was to alter the brunette's body to his own preference.

The hours passed slowly, Jean's thoughts getting more and more fixated with the older boy. It was already midnight when he finally gave up the thoughts of Marco as a female. Sure! He would look good as a girl but they would never had gotten this close if he actually were one. They wouldn't have slept together like this if he were one... He wouldn't feel like this if he were one.

 _'I'd rather see his muscular body beneath mine than any other girl... Rather hear his husky voice than the soft moans of a woman.'_ Jean managed to admit this much, a huge step forward after all his sleepless nights. Even though he liked girls he still wanted to do Marco, and it seemed like Marco was the only one. The only man he'd fuck that is. He'd tap any other girl any second if the chance was given. Or would he..?

 _'This is too gay even for me...'_ He thought as he watched the boy's sleeping face, letting his mind wander even further. He wondered what it would be like to kiss those smooth lips. How it would feel to sink his fingertips into the soft body of his crush. To kiss his way down over his chest, hands roaming everywhere. Finally reaching out and... _'NO STOP! Oh god what am I even thinking?! Not with Marco, not like that! Don't think of him like that, don't think of him at all!'_

He swallowed. While lost in thoughts, fighting against his own urges, the brunette next to him had crawled closer. Way too close... _'Don't think about it Jean! Don't you dare think about it!'_ he tried to tell himself, but it was in vain. Nothing he did now could make him forget about how he looked like, what it felt like where he touched him.

Cheeks red and mouth open, panting. Moaning his name. "Nn, don't..." Jean felt himself harden as the brunette had started grinding against the left side of his body. Gentle rocking movements connecting with his hip. Hands sliding up under his t-shirt, making it show his chest, and over his naked stomach, adding to the pressure. "Mm Jean..." The blonde cursed inside of his skull. _'God dammit... Stop moving bitchboy, can't you see you're making me feel slightly uncomfortable?'_ But of course the other couldn't as he were fast asleep. _'Hands on the covers Jean, don't touch him. Don't even touch yourself!'_ The young man scolded himself, still his hand moved closer to his own crotch. He wanted the release, needed it so much. His entire being craved it! He needed it so badly that he didn't care if it would wake up his sleeping companion.

When his moving hand finally reached its destination a relieved gasp left his slightly opened mouth. A wave of pleasure crashed into him as he began to palm his aching erection. The friction, still having his underwear between his hands, wasn't nearly enough to please him though. He wanted more, so much more. Slowly, way too slow, he slipped his hand inside, feeling the skin make contact with his brushing fingertips. Still it wasn't enough and he turned his head to the left. _'Mm, so good...'_ he thought as he watched his best pals face, feeling how he grew harder looking at his friend's sleeping face.

Jean felt himself getting closer and closer to his breaking point. His body rocking gently against his hand. _'Almost.. a bit more, please don't wake up just yet.'_ Just as he closed his eyes the movements at his side seized and a soft gasp was let out. His entire body tensed up as he looked up at Marco's face only to find himself meeting his chocolate-brown eyes. _'Fuck... Shit what if he thinks that I'm a pervert, what if he doesn't wanna be my friend anymore. What if..'_ his thoughts were the only think racing faster than his heart. While lost in thought's the brunette had relocated himself between his thighs, leaning in over him with eyes like an eagle eagerly swallowing his panicked yet erotic expressions.

He dared not to look at the older man now hovering over him. "Hey Jean..." Shivers drew down his spine as the man above him whispered into his overly sensitive ear, nibbling the soft flesh behind it. "Let me watch how you do it." He purred, his soft lips meeting Jean's nape. Marco noticed how the man beneath him was trembling. He smiled wryly and heaved himself up on his elbows, high enough so he could gaze at the blondes face.

Whatever he were doing was wrong, very wrong. Jean knew this, yet he couldn't stop himself from complying with his friend's command. His hand, which he had pulled away earlier while panicking, moved back towards his still growing manhood. But this time slower than the last, agonizingly slow. He slowly slid it up over his nipples, making sure the brunette followed his every movement with his brown eyes. Fingers, his own, started caressing the soft buds. Pinched them, and drew circles around them. He teased himself, making his body feel hotter with each passing flick with his fingers. Muffled moans left his lips as his left hand started to travel down his abdomen, feathery light fingers stroking over his abs all the way down to his hip. He closed his eyes, only to open them again with the courage to meet the brunette's own. Slowly sliding his fingers over the fabric. Finally touching his manhood once again. A soft gasp drew from his lips. "Mm Marco..." He tasted the name, moaned it. All for the cause of seducing his crush. The effect was absolute.

 ** _Success rate: 300%_**  
 ** _Reaction speed: 0.4 seconds_**

Marco stared down at the boy, startled but very pleased with hearing how his friend said his name. Moaned his name with the sexiest expression he's ever seen. His restraint was since long gone and in less that half a second his lips were on Jean's. Quick and light, but long enough to feel how his lips felt against his own. He'd always thought that Jean's lips would be pretty soft, but not this soft! They were firm, yet soft as cotton with a slight dampness from his breath. He inhaled deeply before pulling him into another kiss. His tongue flickered over the sealed opening, asking for the right to enter. The blonde's lips parted slightly, making it easier for the wet muscle in Marco's mouth to slide into the wet cave. He closed his eyes and breathed in the younger mans scent. The mixture of his lust and sweat; seductive fragrance à la Jean Kirstein.

Jean knew that he was being slutty, that he should have played hard to get, but the way freckles looked at him was... it was hard to resist him. Even more than usual. He wanted the man, craved for those hands on his body. More, much more... Part of what he wished for was already granted, but he still wanted more. More than a kiss, more than just their current body contact. _'Oh come on, touch me more... make me melt, make me unable to think of anything but you!'_ he thought as his partner's tongue slid in. Intertwined with his own. Carefully circling the base of the organ. Deeper and deeper the kiss became. It grew fiery and rough. Making it harder to breathe. Wet, sloppy tongue movements. It was like Marco was raping the deepest part of his mouth with his own.

Marco was the one to break off their battle for dominance, his eyes darkened with desire. Hands reaching for the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head. Jean gasped at the view of Marco's heaving chest, his naked hairless chest. _'Oh sweet freckled jesus, this man is..._ _'_ his thoughts trailed off as he closed his eyes again. He started thinking about whether Marco was hairless all over or if the only place he had hair was... _'...down there.'_ He took a deep breath to steady himself.

"Let me touch you..." The brunette had once again leaned down and was now kissing his neck, agitating him once more as Jean had almost forgotten about him for a second. Without waiting for an answer his lips nibbled his way down to his collarbone, biting down on it sweetly. "...please." He whispered while leaving small marks on his skin. Jean, who still was touching himself, stopped moving immediately. He wanted to say yes, so badly, but his pride screamed out a **BIG** no. "I.. I.. don't touch me.." He whimpered, confused about whether he wanted it or not.

"Oh, really?" Marco mused, "because your body is telling me differently." while touching his chest, twisting his nipples. "Just look at them... so hard already." He was teasing him, knowing what it did to Jean. "Sh-shut up! I can't help it since yo..." Jean's voice cracked and he swallowed before adding the rest. "... since you're touching me.." He looked away, as if staring at the wall would lessen his embarrassment, would make it less awkward.

"Oh dear Jean..." Marco groaned as he brought Jean's hand and held it against the bulge in his pajama pants. "... just look at what you're doing to me." The brunette let his hand slide down and grabbed the hem of Jean's trousers, pulling them down while letting his fingers trace the blonde's erection.

"Hnn, Marco!" Jean hissed as freckles freed his aching hard-on from his underwear. The man hovering over him grabbed his member and chuckled slightly, moving his hand. The younger man moaned and moved his hand up to Marco's crotch, this time on his own. He wanted to return the pleasure he felt, wanted his crush to feel the same. Jean shuddered, _'Di-did I make him like that..? Is it because of me that he's...?'_ He felt like he had accomplished something, like that time when he actually managed to beat Eren at hand-to-hand combat.

"... Don't be such a tease Jean, touch me for real." The brunette rolled his hips against the teen's hand. Jean decided to just 'go with the flow' and reached for the rubber band which held up the pants of his partner in crime. Tucking his hand inside of the brunette's tight underwear awarded him by letting him hear how Marco held his breath for a second, holding back the moan that grew in the back of his throat. Jean knew what he felt, he knew because he felt exactly the same. The only difference was that he couldn't stop them from leaving his lips. Instead he held back his voice by placing a hand over his mouth.

Marco pulled it away, and held it in his own. Intertwining their fingers. "Let me hear your voice, or I might start horsing around..." Jean's entire face lit up, "Horsing around my ass!" he spit. The freckled man chuckled, pleased with Jean for playing the cards right into his hand. "Oh, in that case...", he leaned in and purred, "I might as well take that fine ass of yours for a ride." Jean moaned at the thought, the idea excited him. He imagined himself being taken from behind by Marco, himself riding the brunette. Gently at first, but the pace would turn faster and harder. His hip movements would grow more impatient. And then he buckled against Marco's hand; in reality.

"Marco..." He whined, feeling himself lusting for the other teen; wanting him. _'No homo, but sweet Jesus I need him...'_ The desire hit him with a force almost as big as the colossal titan. ".fu...me"

The brunette knew that he had said something important, but the two-toned haired boy had been too quiet for his ears to catch it. Instead he decided to 'tease' him just so he'd say it again. "Come on Jean... Louder or it won't happen!" To be truthful the boy had no idea what the blonde had said, but he was hoping that it was what he always wanted to hear.

"Seriously Marco!? I won't say it again..." He turned his head away, too embarrassed to open his mouth and speak of his true desires once more. "... Jean..." The brunette purred, "I know you want me..." Marco aimed and shot, hitting the target by chance. "Well shit! Fuck, okay I do!" Stuttered the man with intense almost golden eyes. "I want you! Happy now?!" He cried out as he hid his blushing face. "Shh, you don't want to wake the others do you?" The freckled man hushed, almost threatening. Yet gentler than the ordinary Marco. An odd combo, so very odd; and surprisingly a huge turn-on.

"Just touch me will you?" Jean rutted his hips against the warmth that was Marco's hand. A hand that left his body lusting for more, with no release in sight.. "Please..." He whined at the loss of friction. "Don't stop..!" Begging for that sweet pleasure he knew so well from his dreams, from his fantasies.

Soft moans left his lips as the freckled man let his hips meet Jean's with a forceful thrust. With more to come judging by the look on his face. Eyes glazed with wanton and lust. Jean let his head fall back, enjoying the pleasure he received. But still not entirely pleased. "I want to feel you _Jean_." He purred against the other's bared throat. Kissing the soft skin _oh_ so gently, marking him as his own. Jean's neck were soon full of small bruises. "You feel _-oh god-_ so good!"

Their hectic breaths revealed that both of them were getting closer to the release they longed for. The top of the mountain where the fall would be a joyful sled-ride downhill until they crashed with the wall called exhaustion. "Fuck Marco! I'm...!"

* * *

Jean was staring at the ceiling. His own limbs tangled with someone else's. "Oh god, that was some fucked up dream..." He refused to believe that his mind, in love with Marco or not; which he wasn't, could produce such a thing. It was impossible. Not like him at all. Sure he had been fantasizing about his freckled friend before, but dreaming about him like **this**!

He shock his head in disappointment, this was way over the line. _'I am not gay for Marco!'_ His thoughts came to a halt. _'Fucking shit! I can't believe this!'_ He didn't need to bother looking, he already knew why his pants felt sticky. _'Oh my god, what have I done...'_

 _'Shit, how the fuck will I look him in the eyes after this...'_ and the moment he thought so the brunette at his side groaned softly, beginning to move. Pushing and pulling at the wrong places as Jean told himself not to panic... "Morning sunshine." ... in vain.

"Jean, about last night..." Panic rose up inside the blonde. "Y-yeah?"

"I seriously wasn't suspecting that to happen..." The brunette was red to his ears, fumbling with his words. Acting all innocent... "Expecting w-what..?" Jean stuttered as his body readied itself for the quick escape.

A smirk decorated the freckled man's face as he drew closer. "You being so cute that is." Whispering softly close to his neck, causing Jean to whimper. Forcing him to realise that it wasn't just a dream, that it really had happened. "I'm a man you know.."

"Oh, I know." Marco smirked knowingly.

"Bastard."

"I love you too."

* * *

 **AN:** This is true love.


End file.
